


How Yuuri Katsuki Met Vlad Nikiforov

by KasumiChou



Series: Russian Brothers AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Russian Brothers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: When Victor asked Yuuri to meet his younger brother, he wasn't sure what he was expecting.He wasn't expecting Vlad Nikiforov that is for sure.





	How Yuuri Katsuki Met Vlad Nikiforov

“Huh?” Yuuri stared at Victor in surprise.

“I have a younger brother and he wants to meet you.” He stared at his fiancé in confusion because a, he was unaware that Victor even had a brother and b, Victor did not seem happy about him meeting his brother.

“You don’t… look happy.” He pointed out, earning a huff from the Russian before he crossed his arms across his chest.

“We don’t get along. But mama said that if I won’t take you home, you have to at least met Vlad and get his approval.” Victor mumbled with a pout. It was sort of cute, in a childish way.

“You don’t get along with your brother?” He guessed, earning a huff from the Russian. “And I’m not allowed to meet your parents?” Victor remained silent this time, confirming his guess. He stared at his fiancé for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on Victor’s head.

They had never spoken about Victor’s family, he knew Victor spoke with his mother every now or than, but other than that, Victor’s family remained a highly-guarded secret. Even from him.

“I don’t… I don’t want papa to be disappointed.” Victor whispered so quiet, he thought he imagined it for a moment.

“Are… are you disappointed in me?” He questioned, earning a gasp and wide eyed look of panic from his fiancé.

“No, no, never.” Victor shouted while reaching over and wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him into the Russian’s lap.

“No, I could never be disappointed in you, lyubov moya.” He stared into Victor’s eyes for a moment before nodding his head.

“Then, how could you disappoint your father?” He asked while lifting a hand to gently push some hair out of Victor’s hair, getting to see both of Victor’s beautiful eyes for a moment before his hair fell straight back into place.

“Papa is… he doesn’t… he never…” Victor kept starting and stopped before closing his eyes with a small sigh.

“He isn’t open?” Yuuri assumed and got a nod from his fiancé.

“I see. I would still like to meet them. Your parents. At least once.” He said before leaning forwards to kiss his fiancé softly on the lips before he could argue. “And yes, I’ll meet your brother.”

*~*~*~*

Yuuri frowned as he stared down at his phone.

Victor was going to be late to the lunch he organised. A lunch that involved his brother.

Yuuri took a deep breath as he opened the door to their café, the one they always want to for coffee whenever they had a few moments between training. He knew that the café offered a small lunch option, though they always seem to miss the lunch period.

Yuuri wandering inside, easily greeted the familiar female cashier that stood behind the counter.

He wandered further into the little café and took a seat at one of the corner tables meant for four. He didn’t even need to say anything to any of the staff, because a few minutes later he was brought a large mug of steaming tea to enjoy.

“No Victor?” The young woman questioned in heavily accented English.

“He’s running late.” He explained, “We are meeting his brother here for lunch.” The woman smiled at him before leaving, only to return a moment later with a menu. He took them with a small thank you and set them off to the side. Knowing better then to open the menu without Victor there.

“Yuuri~” A voice shouted out from the entry, causing him to glance up and smile softly as he spotted Victor. He paused for a moment as Victor walked towards him because he had only gotten off the phone with Victor a few minutes ago. Victor had said he was still finishing up with Yurio at the rink and would be late. There was no way Victor would be here now, but here he stood.

“I thought you said you would be late?” He commented as Victor sat down beside him.

“Things finished quicker than I thought.” He stared at Victor for a moment before shrugging his shoulder.

“Ah, okay.” He accepted the answer, because it wouldn’t be the first-time Victor got all apologetic for being a few minutes late.

“Have you ordered, lyubov moya?” He shook his head while grabbing one of the menus and handed it over. Victor took the menu with one of his bright smiles, fingers linger over his for a moment before opening the menu and laying it out between them.

“What do you feel like? Chicken? Beef? Maybe a salad?” He thought about it for a moment, he actually wouldn’t mind a salad, not because he was trying to maintain his weight, but because he wasn’t overly hungry.

“A salad.” He said with a nod, only to jolt when a hand was placed over his.

“Of course.” He sat there quietly as Victor read through the salad’s section for him, voice as thick and lovely as always. He suddenly frowned, noting that Victor’s accent wasn’t as thick as it normally was. He was speaking a lot clearer, not having any issues with his vowels.

“Yuuri?” He blinked as a hand gently pressed against his cheek, knocking him from his thoughts.

“Hm? Sorry?” He said quickly, smiling at Victor.

“VLADIMIR NIKIFOROV.” A voice rang out from the entryway. His head snapped to the door and his eyes widened when he saw Victor standing there. He paused turning his head back to the person sitting beside him back to the person at the door.

There was two Victor’s.

“Oh damn, I didn’t even get a kiss out of him.” The Victor beside him groaned, pouting as the Victor by the door marched over to them with a look of fury on his face.

“How dare you touch my fiancé!” Yuuri sat there confused as the two Victor’s glared at each other.

“What is going on?” He questioned, earning both Victor’s attention.

“Hi, I’m Vlad Nikiforov.” The Victor sitting beside him said, holding out his hand, “Victor’s little brother. And might I say, you are adorable.”

Victor let out a growl before a stream of what he assumed was curses left his fiancés mouth.

Yuuri said there confused, because Vlad looked identical to Victor. Same height, same body type, same hair (and haircut), same eyes, same face structure, same everything.

“Are you two twins?” He questioned, catching the arguing brother’s attention.

“No.” The brothers said in sync before returning to arguing with each other in their native tongue.

That was how Yuuri Katsuki met Vlad Nikiforov.

It was very confusing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that a group of us on the Victuuri Writers Discord chat came up with.
> 
> Big thanks to RoseusJaeger, miraculouskatsukii and silencedmockingjay for brainstorming the main ideas with me
> 
> Headcannons and summaries for everyone is in the Victuuri Writers Collective: Russian Brothers AU Collection Profile if you are interested


End file.
